


Don't Overthink Things

by siriusbarks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Jamesmione, Jamione - Freeform, Marauders' Era, POV Hermione Granger, Pranks, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Time Travel, arrogant prat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusbarks/pseuds/siriusbarks
Summary: James Potter was everything Hermione had always been trying to avoid in her life. Arrogant. Cruel. A golden boy with a golden snitch in his hands. JamesHermione. Jamione romance.





	

So I just finished one of my stories and it had James in it, so I thought I'd give James Potter a chance because he's an interesting guy! With glasses. If you like this story and prefer Sirius, you might also like 'Sky Full of Stars' my other WIP. Thanks and hope someone likes this :) ~siriusbarks~

Summary: James Potter was everything she'd been avoiding all her life.

Title: Don't Overthink Things

Author: siriusbarks

Pairing: James/Hermione

Genre: Time Travel

1.

.

"What is your name?"

"James Potter."

Hermione winced. "I think I hurt my head."

.

"I'm serious, I'm James Potter." He followed after her. "Why should that surprise you?"

Hermione rounded on him suddenly. "It doesn't," she said a bit too shortly. Though she was irritated and annoyed in equal measure by his need to follow her everywhere like a lovestruck schoolboy. She was starting to understand why Lily Evans had hated him so much...Well before she... No, she better not think about that.

She shook her head and turned on him. "Mister James Potter, or Prongs or whatever you call yourself."

James's nostrils flared as she spoke. His pride obviously wounded.

"This isn't," she continued impatiently, "about you. Sorry. I just need to find my way home."

"I'll help you." His hazel eyes met hers with determination. "I'll help you," he repeated, "do whatever it is you need to do."

Hermione suddenly felt very weary. "You're very stubborn aren't you?" she stared at him with his unruly hair, square jaw and annoyingly handsome smile with his nerdy bottlecoke glasses. "You're not going to let this go and go away if I tell you to?"

He grinned. "No."

.

.

"This is Mooney, Padfoot, and Peter."

Hermione raised a brow, studying James then Peter with curious interest.

"Doesn't he have a nickname too?" she asked, though she already knew the answer. Wormtail. Still she wondered if a lack of preferential treatment was the reason why Peter Pettigrew had later turned. The pudgy blonde boy looked so harmless.

"Oh, he has one. It's just not that catchy...and a bit wormy." James tipped his head in a coy way as his eyes met hers.

His eyes were so invitingly mischievous that she couldn't help but smile back.

Whoever said that Sirius Black was the mischievous one had obviously not met James Potter.

She watched as he tossed the golden snitch in his hands once more and caught it. A flicker of gold light.

.

.

.  
author's note: thank you for reading, [the rest of the story can be found by clicking here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11817315/1/Don-t-Overthink-Things), on my fanfiction dot net account under the same username [siriusbarks](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6928228/siriusbarks). It is complete over there except for an epilogue/last chapter :-) And I also posted a [companion piece](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12184032/1/Fear-of-Heights) to it as well. Thanks and hope you liked it. Note: This story was originally published Feb 29, 2016 on my siriusbarks fanfiction account: <https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6928228/siriusbarks>. Thank you ArchiveofOurOwn for providing this extra platform and backup service, it is appreciated :)


End file.
